


Drink Deep

by escritoireazul



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: Chloe’s thirsty, for money, for power, for life, for blood. And June will feed her every time.





	Drink Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).

1.

June does not expect to wake up to Chloe sprawled dramatically across her body, but she does. Specifically, she wakes up to Chloe landing on her during that dramatic sprawl, her bony butt digging into June’s stomach.

She grunts, the wind knocked out of her, and pushes ineffectually at Chloe, who flops her arms around and moans melodramatically.

When June gets her breath partially back, she wheezes, “What’s going on?”

“I’m sick.” 

Worry floods June, and she pushes at Chloe again. This time, Chloe lets herself be moved, until June has her stretched out by her side. Right away, June presses the back of her hand to Chloe’s forehead. The skin there is hot and dry.

“What’s wrong?” June asks.

Chloe shakes her head, moaning again. It’s undermined a little by the way she peeks at June through her lowered lashes. “I hurt all over,” she says. “I’m hot. And not like normal hot.”

“You’re burning up,” June agrees. What’s more worrying is that she’s not sweating at all even though she is that hot. She chews on her lower lip while she thinks. Finally, she gives a little nod. “You need liquids and warm blankets.”

“But I’m _ hot_,” Chloe whines.

“Sweat out a fever,” June says. She sounds too like her mother, but chooses not to worry about that right now.

“_Hooooooot _.”

“I don’t care.” June slides out from under her covers. The air in the apartment is frigid, and she starts to shiver even though she’s wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. “What’d you do, turn off the heat?”

“_Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot_.”

Okay, that’s getting annoying. June takes a long, deep breath and forces down her immediate response. Chloe is sick. She doesn’t mean to be obnoxious. Unintentionally, at least. Intentionally is a whole nother ball game.

“Come on.” June leans in and tugs at Chloe until she can grab her hands, then urges her up from the bed. Chloe flops around, letting her weight carry her back until June nearly falls on top of her. One leg is in between Chloe’s thighs, and her face is inches from Chloe’s breasts.

June swallows. Forces herself to look up at Chloe’s face instead. Chloe’s eyes are closed. Thank god.

It takes some work, but eventually June gets Chloe to the couch and tucked into some blankets, despite her complaining. She takes to water well enough, though normally she wouldn’t, especially room temperature. Chicken noodle soup is a no go. Tomato goes down. Toast gets thrown across the room.

June goes into the bathroom to do more deep breathing and finally wash her face. She wants to yell at Chloe for that, for taking advantage, for being a bitch, but Chloe’s sick, and June’s home training is too strong.

When she goes back out to the living room, Chloe’s huddled into a ball, shivering.

“I’m cold,” she says, voice tiny, eyes too big for her face.

Well shit, that’s not good.

2.

This goes on for three long, terrible days and two exhausting nights.

Chloe alternates between too hot and too cold. Dry skin and drenched with sweat. Awake all night and asleep for twelve hours. June does what she can. Offers to take Chloe to an after-hours clinic. Calls James to fret. He won’t come by, he can’t risk getting sick himself, not with an ad campaign coming up. 

June grinds her teeth and tries not to hate him. Chloe adores him, and he her, and just because their friendship doesn’t work the way June thinks friendships should doesn’t mean it’s wrong for them.

She ignores that traitorous voice inside that says it’s certainly wrong for _ her _, and she’s the one stuck with a sick, pitiful Chloe.

On the third night, June dozes in her bed. She needs rest, but she hasn’t been able to fall asleep deeply enough to stay asleep, not when she’s listening hard for Chloe to need her.

There’s a rustle, and June starts, surges upright, completely awake.

“Chloe?” she asks around a yawn. “What can I get you?”

“I’m thirsty.” Chloe’s voice rasps.

“Want some more juice?” She’d kept cranberry juice down earlier, the only thing she’s managed but water for the last twenty-four hours. Even soup no longer works.

“I’m _ thirsty_,” Chloe says again.

“I know!” June stops. Closes her eyes. Smooths her comforter across her lap. She’s tired, but Chloe’s tired and sick. Surely, they’re almost through this. “What would you like to drink?”

She’s barely got the words out, is only just opening her eyes, when Chloe’s on her. One hand rests on June’s shoulder, pushing her back. Her other hand tugs at the collar of June’s sleep shirt. Chloe straddles one of June’s thighs, her right knee pressed between June’s legs.

June gasps. She can’t help it. She’s exhausted, all her walls worn down, and Chloe is on top of her, touching her. The pressure between her legs makes her throb.

Chloe bends in, and for a wonderful, frightening second, June thinks Chloe’s about to kiss her. Then Chloe ducks her head to the side, puts her face against June’s throat, and bites down. The bite is hard, her teeth are sharp, and Jane cries out in pain.

Chloe’s mouth works against her as Chloe swallows. Gulps. Drinks her blood. June is dizzy, but surely it’s not from blood loss so soon. Her hips move of their own accord, thrusting at Chloe until she’s grinding against Chloe’s leg.

It goes on forever. It ends too soon. June’s body is on fire. Her throat burns, she’s hot and wet and needy.

Chloe staggers away from her, one hand on her mouth. June blinks. Blinks again, slower this time. 

Sleep comes, or something like it, unconsciousness dragging her down.

3.

When June wakes, Chloe’s perched on the end of her bed, watching her. It’s creepy enough June jumps and nearly falls out of bed before she catches herself. She can’t remember what she dreamed, just knows that it left her warm and aroused, and finding Chloe there makes her very glad that she isn’t the type of person to talk in her sleep.

“Do you feel better?” she asks Chloe.

Chloe nods. Her lips are red. Her eyes are bright even in the dim lighting.

Looking at her mouth, the side of June’s neck throbs. When she touches it, she finds two small wounds. Her fingers brush across them and a shudder racks her entire body.

“It feels good.” It’s not a question, but June nods anyway. “I thought so.”

Chloe comes across the bed toward her, moving like a predator. June scrambles back until she’s pressed against the wall. Chloe straddles her legs, knees on either side of her hips, and leans in close. June can’t look away from her eyes.

“I’m thirsty,” she says. It’s a whisper. Her breath is cool when it brushes June’s cheek. “And you’ll feel so good.”

She opens her mouth. Her eyeteeth are very sharp. June sways, dizzy, already overwhelmed. She’s wet again, and throbbing. She can feel her pulse race, her breath come quick out of her mouth, past her lips. She touches her tongue to them. Wonders, again, how Chloe would taste.

“I’m going to make you feel really good.” Chloe covers her, holds her. Brings her mouth to June’s throat. June closes her eyes and opens her arms, drawing Chloe in. Her body sings with the first press of a kiss, sharp teeth pierce her skin, and she falls into the pleasure Chloe brings.

4.

June works. 

Chloe cons. 

All is normal.

All is not.

At least once a week, June takes Chloe to bed. Chloe drinks from her, and June welcomes that bliss. It’s from her throat at first, then her wrists, then the big veins in her thighs. She squirms and pants and clings to Chloe.

After, Chloe slumps across her, sated and blood drunk. June rides the last of the trembles of pleasure and strokes Chloe’s hair. 

Chloe goes out, still. June too, sometimes. Chloe’ll disappear for a little while with someone flirting with her. When they come back, they’ll be shaken and pleased. Chloe will be smug and energy will race through her. She’ll draw June to the dance floor, or throw herself into a new scheme, often dragging June and James with her.

June likes this time with Chloe after, when she’s sated and slow and soft, sex working that energy off her, but she loves Chloe like that, too, boiling over, sharp and smart and ridiculous.

Chloe’s thirsty, for money, for power, for life, for blood. And June will feed her every time.


End file.
